


Spellbound

by honEy D (nitori_chan_san)



Series: Aftertouch Universe [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Barebacking, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, No Aftercare, No Communication, Rough Sex, Sex Club, Sexual Tension, Slight feminization, Sub!Yuta, Trigger words, degradation kink, dom!doyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23636710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitori_chan_san/pseuds/honEy%20D
Summary: Long and veiny fingers lifting the lid of the copy machine.Fishnet panties beneath low-waisted ripped jeans.Ever since they saw each other at the dom/sub-event, Yuta and Doyoung feel the sexual tension between them rising on the work floor. It’s a problem that needs to be solved. Preferably as soon as possible. However, the more they act on their mutual interest, the bigger the problem becomes.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: Aftertouch Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701613
Comments: 14
Kudos: 213





	Spellbound

**Author's Note:**

> I returned ùwú. This is a sequel to Aftertouch that explores the hinted sexual tension between doyu. This is self-indulgence to the max. It’s not necessary to read Aftertouch but some concepts or events that took place there could be confusing maybe? And if you’ve always wanted to try to read dom Winwin then please give it a shot.
> 
> Also, Sicheng and Doyoung are taller here than in reality. Sicheng is 184 cm and Doyoung 182 cm. And in case you’re not aware, Yuta is 176 cm.
> 
> Please read the tags carefully! doyu’s relationship in this story is rather unhealthy and no aftercare will take place. I portrayed it as such in the story, so I am not intending to romanticize unhealthy BDSM relationships! I also promise that it will be resolved. Also, this is unbeta-ed!

Yuta chewed on the end of his ballpoint while trying to focus on the computer screen in front of him. A futile action, really. He could feel eyes trained on him, on his lips around the blue writing instrument, basically trying to force him to meet the gaze of the perpetrator.

It was currently 4 pm. He still had one and a half hours to go until he could finally leave his workplace and return to the stressless place that was his apartment. Time seemed to stand still though and he hated it. Frustration made way into his mind like an upcoming storm ready to wreak havoc. 

Yuta refused to look away from his screen and meet eyes with _him,_ knowing it would weaken his state of mind once he did. Knowing it would agitate him. 

A notebook made harsh contact with a table and Yuta flinched, a shiver shooting up his spine. Automatically, his gaze followed the sound of a muttered apology, fully aware it was _not_ an accident at all. 

He was met with a set of dark brown eyes, looking _right_ at him. Yuta found himself pulling the pen from his mouth and laying it on his desks, entranced by the other’s complexion. 

Doyoung was a gorgeous man, after all. There was no use denying that.

There was no smirk on Doyoung’s face. Just a serious, studying expression. It was like Doyoung was begging him to look at him but didn’t know what to do with it once Yuta actually met eyes with him. It was awkward, it was strange.

But also enthralling. 

As in slow motion, Doyoung’s tongue darted out a little, wetting his bottom lip - a habit the younger man had and that Yuta had only noticed since last week. Yuta couldn’t help but stare at the action, saliva gathering in his mouth, causing him to swallow it down. Like a hawk, Doyoung’s eyes settled on his throat and Yuta noticed the other’s hands becoming white from the force with which he held the edge of his own desk. 

A tingling sensation settled in his stomach. Blood slowly started to stream towards his cheeks and more downwards. Yuta wished that the trousers he was wearing weren’t so tight.

Ever since he and Doyoung had met that Friday at the dom/sub-event in the city’s sex club, there had been a certain tension between them. Both felt like their privacy had been violated since the BDSM scene was a dear secret to them. But there was nothing they could do about it.

The way Doyoung had looked at him that night: with dominating aura and lustful gaze… It almost seemed like a fever dream now Yuta was again confronted with the _real,_ and somewhat safer Doyoung from work. 

He couldn’t forget it though. The fact that Doyoung was a dom, that _he_ was a sub, that they were both physically attracted towards each other at least a little; it made it hard to push away the sexual thoughts at all times. 

They hadn’t spoken about the ‘incident’, instead, they kept circling around each other on eggshells, expecting _something,_ but doing nothing. 

Tomorrow there was another BDSM event and Yuta wondered if Doyoung would go as well. Maybe he should dress up nicel-

“Yuta, can you copy these reports for me real quick?” Yuta jerked upright, torn from his previous thoughts and bashfully accepted the package from his boss, who probably hadn’t noticed him spacing out. 

“Ah sure.”

The middle-aged man shot him a grateful smile. “I would’ve done so myself but I’m having a meeting in about.” He checked his watch and paled. “One minute ago. Gotta run.”

Yuta let himself fall back in his desk chair and let out a sigh. He quickly took a look at Doyoung, which was a mistake, because the other man had an amused smile on his face. 

“Shouldn’t you go copy those?” 

Yuta felt embarrassment creep up on him and bristled, grabbing the reports and leaving for the copy room. Not without sending Doyoung a filthy glare.

Doyoung smiled smugly at his coworker’s disappearing figure and turned back to the computer in front of him.

“Did you and Yuta have a fight or something? He looked rather angry.”

_Not angry. Frustrated. And god, I am too._

Doyoung looked at Junmyeon who was eyeing him questioningly. He didn’t really know what to say to that - he could hardly tell him the truth. So he just settled for a shrug and a:

“Not that I know of.”

* * *

Doyoung walked through the door of the copy room with the bookkeeping of the retail department and tingles running from his toes to his fingertips. Unsurprisingly, he was met with Yuta’s back; he was busy fulfilling his task. Doyoung’s timing hadn’t been a coincidence of course. He didn’t exactly know why, but something inside him felt pulled towards the other’s presence like a dog on a leash. It was rather embarrassing.

Yuta looked over his shoulder to see who had entered the room. Doyoung made sure to give him an acknowledging nod upon seeing his wide eyes. The other immediately turned back to his task, but his shoulders were visibly tensed up. 

“Hi,” he said.

“Doyoung-ssi.”

He didn’t even look at him. What a brat.

Doyoung’s narrowed eyes followed the suited up complexion of his colleague. He had seen how his body _could_ look in the club - it was far from what he was seeing now. Of course, Yuta was still very handsome and quite pretty, yet there was an obvious difference between this Yuta and the Yuta he had met at the event.

This Yuta was confident in being handsome and doing a good job, the other Yuta knew he was cute and almost irresistible to fuck. 

He wanted to stop the train of thought until his eyes fell on the hem of Yuta’s pants. A small blue bow was innocently sticking out above it, taunting him. 

Yuta was wearing lingerie to work. 

God damn it.

Doyoung took a deep breath and focused on his task of copying his own reports. He was aware of the stolen glances that analyzed the way he turned the pages that had to be copied and how he opened and closed the lid of the machine, knowing the movements made his arms flex and the veins in his hands stand out more.

His throat ran dry. Apparently, he wasn’t the only one with wandering thoughts. Yuta found him attractive. And he was more than happy about it. 

There hung a thick tension in the air that refrained both of them from talking.

Doyoung’s eyes kept lingering on the blue bow. Yuta didn’t seem aware of it sticking out at all, which made it that much sexier. Yuta didn’t know just how appealing he was.

“How is it going with Sicheng?”

Yuta was visibly caught off guard by the sudden _daring_ question and his eyes widened. He refused to face the younger, but Doyoung kept staring at him, trying to elicit a visible reaction from the other. Both of them tried to calm their racing hearts. 

“That's not really any of your business, don't you think?” He simply answered. Doyoung was surprised at how composed he sounded.

Unbeknownst to Doyoung, Yuta was anything _but_ composed. This was the first time they had mentioned the forbidden topic and it made him even more on edge than he already was.

Doyoung clicked his tongue and Yuta _really_ had to hold himself together at the sound, finding it hot - It felt like he was being reprimanded. 

“Oh don’t be like that. You really shouldn't indulge him so much in his fantasies. Wearing lingerie to work? Kinky.”

Yuta whipped around, feeling heat rush to his cheeks. “Don't talk about stuff like that here,” he hissed. Doyoung’s posture was leaned against the copy machine. His arms were crossed and a smile grazed his lips, looking straight into his eyes. 

Doyoung decided to address the issue.

“One of the bows is sticking out above your jeans. You can't even tuck in your shirt properly. How _messy._ ”

He hadn’t meant to sound scolding yet smug at the same time, but Doyoung felt his resolve cracking, his true intentions of coming to the room slowly showing. It felt exciting.

Yuta looked down and noticed that indeed a small blue bow innocently rested above the hem of his pants. The embarrassment - it was almost shame - of being caught wearing lingerie to work left him unable to say anything and he quickly tucked the bow back in his pants. 

It was silent after that - a drop of a pin wouldn’t go unheard. There was an expectation lingering in the air, yet also the awareness that they were at work; a space that wasn’t suitable for what they were doing.

Yuta turned back to the copy machine with redness creeping up his neck. Doyoung shortly wondered if his chest would turn the same color while he was being fucked. That was the wrong thing to think about because suddenly images of Yuta and Sicheng sprang to mind; the former a mess on the sheets while the latter cooed at him while dicking him down roughly. 

Without thinking, purely acting on impulse, Doyoung started to close in on the Japanese man, who had stayed silent after being caught. Only when he was standing right behind him, he leaned forward so that his breath was tickling the other’s neck. In a matter of a second, Yuta had totally tensed up, Doyoung could practically hear his heartbeat pounding away. Good.

With his index finger, Doyoung placed a feather-like touch on the side of Yuta’s neck.

“Will you be there tomorrow?” He whispered. 

Yuta’s breath hitched. Anticipation settled in his gut and goosebumps appeared on his arms. There was no use denying that he knew _exactly_ which ‘there’ his colleague was talking about. A playful remark lay on the tip of Yuta’s tongue, yet the only thing that came out of his mouth was a simple:

“ _Yes.”_

“Good.”

And as soon as he had come, Doyoung was back at his own copy machine, seemingly unbothered while doing his work. It frustrated Yuta to no end. 

_Get yourself together._

Tomorrow… 

He couldn’t even start to imagine what could happen, when suddenly the sound of falling paper, accompanied by a curse, broke the silence. Yuta looked over his shoulder to see a flustered Doyoung gather back the copied bunch.

With a grin, Yuta turned back and audibly chuckled to get back some dignity and control. The glare he got in answer went unnoticed.

Like that they both went back to work.

Another five minutes later Yuta was done with his task and with the two reports in his arms he wanted to walk out of the room, back into the office. However, as he eyed the other man’s back with irritation, he couldn't just leave. Not without payback. Nakamoto Yuta didn't like to be played like that. He wasn't letting his colleague get away with making _him_ flustered and not getting something in return. 

So, on his way to the door, when he passed Doyoung, Yuta softly let his fingers slide over the back of his neck, letting out a soft chuckle when the other jumped at his touch. Two could play this game and Yuta refused to lose. 

However, what he didn't expect was the taller man to spin on his heels and roughly grab his wrist. In surprise, Yuta released the reports in his hand that fell to the ground with a rather loud thud and he was rendered speechless by the dominating aura that Doyoung was suddenly emitting. The Japanese man tried to pull away his hand - he didn't try that hard though, admittedly - but Doyoung held on, even tightening his grip. 

The mood had shifted a hundred percent.

The way the younger man towered over him and stared him down made Yuta swallow nervously. He tried to regain his composure but just couldn't. Not with the dangerous but amused glint Doyoung held in his eyes, warning him. 

“Don't act like you wouldn't do anything I say. that you wouldn't drop on your knees right now if I asked you to, _baby boy_.”

The words made Yuta feel _hot_ instantly, the words and its implications making his stomach flutter weirdly. There was no hidden message anymore. It was out; the tension was being acted upon. His breathing turned into short intakes of breaths at the pet name and his mouth opened and closed, unable to utter out a word.

Then Doyoung leaned forward, keeping his eyes on his the whole time. Yuta shivered. Any moment someone could walk in on them and it was frightening. But _thrilling_ as well.

“Drop,” the taller man suddenly said. There was a sadistic glint in his gorgeously shaped eyes and Yuta was caught off guard. 

“H-huh?”

Doyoung grinned lightly. “I said _drop_.”

And god the way he said it was _so_ sexy, _so_ demanding that in Yuta’s mind there was no place for disobedience. In fact, it seemed like his brain short-circuited at the words. The urge to please Doyoung, to be good to him was a sudden priority. Without even looking for possible bystanders, without thinking properly and without his gaze leaving Doyoung’s, he slowly sank down on his knees, right in the middle of the copy room.

Doyoung could barely believe what was happening when Yuta lowered himself on the ground. The sight of the normally so defiant Japanese man staring at him with his big brown eyes, formally clothed and all had his mind shutting off and blood rush downwards.

_Fuck_

He reached out with his hand and went through Yuta’s faded pink hair. He felt so powerful. It was ridiculous how much it turned him on. 

He wanted more of it. More, more, more. 

“That’s right, baby boy,” he whispered. “You think you can play with me, but I hope you realize that I will always have the upper hand here.” 

Doyoung turned on his heels then and wanted to walk away, most probably going to the bathroom first to calm down a little, but he couldn’t help but turn around again to rub in the fact that he had won.

“See you at the meeting, Nakamoto.” 

When he closed the door behind him and encountered Junmyeon, he let the other know that the copy machine was broken. He wasn’t _that_ cruel after all.

* * *

Before the water touched his body Yuta already felt hot and bothered. As he got wetter and wetter underneath the shower, his boner that had been there for basically the whole afternoon slowly turned red, aching to be touched. 

Yuta breached his arm against the tile wall of the shower and leaned his head on it while his other hand wrapped around the base of his dick. He let out a long sigh, his breath causing water to come away from his lips.

He was _so_ turned on. He couldn’t get Doyoung’s low voice telling him to drop to his knees out of his head. Neither the gentle touch of the other’s fingers carding through his hair while he was kneeling in front of him; 

Doyoung’s eyes staring at him like he wanted nothing more than to fuck him against the copy machine.

As Yuta started tugging messily at his dick, that was where his mind went. He imagined Doyoung pulling him upright by his hair and backing him up against the machine. He just zipped open his own pants and pulled his boxers down - just enough, so that he was still basically fully clothed. 

In his fantasy, Doyoung had gagged him with his tie and he himself had his pants and panties pooling around his ankles, arms twisted behind his back as Doyoung entered him raw.

Yuta moaned in the shower, deeply and desperately. He tugged harder as he imagined Doyoung fucking him with that neutral face of his as if he couldn’t care less. As if Yuta was his fucktoy. 

Already, Yuta felt heat pool in his stomach, indicating that his orgasm was approaching. For a moment he regretted not taking his rubber dildo with him but as his fantasy-Doyoung started to call him a little whore while filthily moaning in his ear, Yuta’s legs started to tremble and he whimpered and whimpered.

God, he was so happy he didn’t have a roommate.

_You’re so loud, what to do with you? Do you want the whole office to know our dirty little secret?_

_Wanna bend you over in our boss’s office and fuck you until you come all over the desk. Then I’ll leave you there, hole gaping so that everyone who wants can just take you._

Yuta’s mouth hung open completely, wet hair plastered against his head, and drool mixed with hot water dribbling down his chin and body. The water made the slide against his dick so much better and Yuta allowed himself to be vocal, throaty noises going up in pitch as his climax approached.

He didn’t know why but suddenly Sicheng too entered the fantasy, him and Doyoung taking turns in fucking him into a dumb mess.

Yuta thumbed the slit of his cock and the pleasure was so overwhelming that he shook, angling his ass back; it was as if he was taking on the position of his fantasy self.

And then he came. Hard, unforgiving, cum spurting against the wall while his legs almost gave out beneath him. It was quick but _so deeply satisfying._

He washed himself silently after his own little scene, regaining his breathing and trying to push his embarrassment away. Only ever since attending the dom/sub-events he had really allowed himself to fantasize about being submissive. And, god, it had done wonders to his orgasms. Sometimes he still felt a little uncomfortable in the aftermath, as if it was hard for his pride to allow it.

It didn’t help that whenever he had soccer training his teammates often talked about how good they had fucked their girlfriends. He hadn’t even come out to them (and probably never would), let alone talk about how he liked taking it up the ass. 

However, his new friends from the sex events, such as Jungwoo, Sicheng and even Taeyong, all learned him to be more accepting of what he liked. More acceptive of himself too. Sex wasn’t everything but surprisingly just making this change for himself was freeing. 

After he had cleaned and shaved properly, he turned off the faucet and leaned his head against the wall. It was nice that the problem he used to have with subbing was slowly fading. There was another problem though, and it started with a D.

He didn’t think he could keep going to work with this sexual tension going on. The things that happened today…. if it went on for another few weeks or months that would be like pure torture. 

Yuta was definitely planning to do something about it tomorrow, at the event. 

He bit his lip.

Yeah. He definitely wanted Doyoung. Well… Doyoung and his dick.

* * *

It was Friday night and Doyoung walked into the familiar sex club with anticipation bubbling in his chest. It was stupid, annoying and somewhat unwarranted. For some reason, his mind had only been able to think about this night and the possibility of meeting Yuta.

The possibility of them hooking up.

Which was kind of ridiculous since Doyoung wasn’t someone who took BDSM lightly. He wanted to be safe and get to know people first before jumping into something and regretting it afterward. He had heard enough stories of subs and even doms ending up really upset after a play with a stranger. Doyoung wanted to protect himself at all costs. He had been hurt by relationships on several occasions and he wasn’t planning on letting something with the purpose of blowing off some steam to become a toxic experience for him, just because he was _too_ impatient.

Somehow with Yuta, it was a little different. He _knew_ him; he saw him almost every day. He had promised himself to separate his interesting sex life from his personal life, but Yuta was this unexpected variable, daring to dangle in between. It made Doyoung lose his mind.

On one hand, he wanted to keep a distance between them, to keep being coworkers and nothing more than that. On the other hand, there was this pull; as if he was gravitated to the danger of his two separate lives mixing. He was undeniably attracted to Yuta. He was curious about what exactly would happen when they did hook up. Doyoung actually hadn’t intended to call Yuta baby boy earlier today, it just slipped from his tongue. However, he couldn’t help but want to explore it.

Tonight would either be a hit or miss.

It was quite late already. He had overworked yet again today and it sucked because dom/sub-events weren’t an everyday occurrence and he always wanted to look his best. And so, after dinner, he had taken his time to shower and dress accordingly: he was wearing a tight black T-shirt with dark blue skinny jeans. He made sure to wear some rings and a simple silver necklace as well to complete the look. Instead of pushing up his hair, he had opted to just let it down messily this time, throwing in some gel last minute to give it a slight wet look. eyeliner circled his eyes, making them more intense. 

Doyoung planned to look further for his colleague until he was tapped on the shoulder. When he turned around he was met with none other than Kim Jungwoo with shiny orange hair, tight pants, and a leather jacket. His makeup was pretty as always. The tall sub wasn’t unknown territory for Doyoung since they had hooked up twice. 

“You’re actually here!” The younger exclaimed and he gave him a kiss on the cheek in a greeting before Doyoung could even say one himself. He raised a brow. 

“Hello to you too, Jungwoo. Of course. Why wouldn’t I?” He looked around to see if he could spot Yuta somewhere. “I’m actually already looking for someone so if you could-”

Jungwoo interrupted him with a mischievous smile. “Because there’s a certain person who thinks you won’t show up anymore. And it might just be the same person you were looking for. ”

Before Doyoung was able to think about it more, the other man had taken hold of his hand and started to pull him along through the crowd. He sputtered a little at the action but let himself be dragged over the dance floor.

* * *

“I feel like an idiot,” Yuta huffed. He leaned back in the red leather couch situated at the back of the club and an annoyed expression crossed his features. Of course, Doyoung would not show up.

A hand patted his thigh and rubbed lightly over the fishnet panty he was wearing beneath his _very_ ripped jeans. He kind of regretted wearing them now. Maybe he had dressed a little too daringly this time around. He was mostly embarrassed because he had done his absolute best for someone who didn’t even show up. It made him feel exposed. 

“Hyung, don’t take it personally. It might be hard for him.” 

Sicheng tried to make him feel better, Yuta was aware of that, but he couldn’t help but let the disappointment take the overhand.

“I wished they allowed alcohol here. I could use a shot.”

“That’s exactly why it’s prohibited,” Sicheng pointed out. “You get drunk and then what? Go home with the first dom that gives you a little attention. It’s not safe and not what these events are about.”

Yuta groaned and let himself fall sideways so that his head was resting on Sicheng’s shoulder. “I know. I know.” He hated it when the other was right. 

He wondered why he had put in so much effort in his appearance in the first place. There was something about Doyoung that made him want to have his attention on him. He wanted to make his uptight colleague lose his composure. He smiled lightly when fingers carded through his hair. 

“It would probably just be you though, the first dom that will give me attention.”

Sicheng snorted. “Probably, but you have been gaining quite some fans over the past few weeks.”

“And how does that make you feel?” Yuta asked, challenging the other man.

The fingers in his hair stopped and instead took hold of his strands quite tightly. Yuta’s head was guided more upwards until their faces were merely inches apart.

“You want me to say it makes me jealous, right? You’re such an attention whore.” Yuta felt tingles settle in his abdomen at the filthy word; Sicheng had never used it before. The dom smiled and let go of his hair. Yuta’s wants and needs had become quite predictable to him, it was cute. It never got tiring to play with him. He continued in a murmur: “I don’t have any plans tonight, so if you want I can make you feel better, _koneko._ ”

Yuta nodded and without saying anything he pressed his lips against Sicheng’s. It actually did make him feel less bitter. 

***

“Jungwoo, slow down-”

Doyoung wasn’t liking the way he was just taken somewhere without answers. Especially since Jungwoo wasn’t exactly careful in where he was walking -right through the dancefloor- which resulted in Doyoung bumping into several people. 

He was about to take his hand from Jungwoo’s hold until they suddenly stopped. 

Then he spotted Yuta.

He was currently on the dancefloor, sandwiched between Jaehyun and Sicheng. The former of the two had his hands on the elder’s waist, chest pressed against his back as he moved them to the music. One of Sicheng’s hands was intertwined with Jaehyun’s and Doyoung saw their joined hands move a little lower on Yuta's hips. With his free hand the Chinese man firmly held Yuta’s jaw. Also, their faces were very close as if on the verge of a make-out session.

Seeing Yuta like this always surprised Doyoung. It was something he’d never get used to. The change from his coworker Yuta to _this_ Yuta was astounding. He was wearing ripped jeans that hung low on his hips, with underneath it a black fishnet panty that went up to his waist, accentuating it amazingly. Doyoung liked his subs small and soft. Yuta wasn’t necessarily _that_ short -or soft for that matter- but he looked so _tiny_ between the two other men. So pliant and obedient. So cute yet incredibly sexy. Especially when the blush-colored hoodie crop top he was wearing rode up a little more, exposing more skin.

At the office, Yuta’s hair was always slicked back, but now his whitish-blond hair lay slightly curly on his head. As the pair’s lips met for a moment, Doyoung couldn't help but wonder how it would feel to be at the receiving end of it. 

A twinge of disappointment settled in his gut though. Yuta seemed very _busy_ with other stuff and probably had set the thought of meeting him completely out of his mind.

unbeknownst to him, quite the opposite was the truth. Somewhere Yuta was still disappointed that he hadn’t seen Doyoung tonight. It was not like they had promised to meet each other but the intention from both sides had been quite clear. Or at least Yuta had thought.

However, together with Sicheng, he had found a sulking Jaehyun and their conversation had steered to some not so innocent touches and right at the moment the time of his life. Sicheng was someone Yuta trusted completely and residing in his arms, lips on his, was never something he could complain about. 

And Jaehyun? Jaehyun was someone Yuta wasn’t really familiar with, but with whom he had laughed more than he could remember laughing with someone. A sudden fluttery feeling of anticipation ran down his spine at the thought of both doms having their way with him.

When he broke the kiss to just go back to simply dancing, he temporarily opened his eyes. For some reason he felt like he was being watched. He shot a quick look at the left, and just when he wanted to dive back onto Sicheng’s lips, his eyes fell on a familiar figure.

Doyoung put up his hand and the corners of his mouth turned up slightly. Immediately, Yuta felt his cheeks heat up and his eyes opened wider. Sicheng, who had seen his demeanor change followed Yuta’s surprised eyes and saw the source. 

He chuckled lowly.

“Haven’t seen you this flustered in a while, and that’s saying something,” he told Yuta to which the sub lightly pushed against his chest.

“Shut up.”

In the meantime, Jaehyun too had let go of his body, giving Yuta some breathing space. Doyoung’s smug look was engraved in Yuta’s mind and he quickly straightened his clothes and put some hair behind his ear. He didn’t understand why the hell he was being nervous, but he was.

Sicheng leaned his head closer and whispered, “Go to him already. It was fun but I know you’re not fully into it right now.”

A frown appeared on Yuta’s face. As much as he wanted to meet Doyoung, he didn’t want to be rude either, especially not to Sicheng. “Are you sure, Winwin? If you-”

Sicheng patted -it was a little harder than just a pat though- him on his ass. “Go please.”

Yuta rolled his eyes and nodded. But not without turning around and giving Jaehyun a kiss on the cheek. “Thanks for the fun. You’re a very good kisser.”

Jaehyun reached out and fixed a strand of hair on top of Yuta’s head. “The pleasure was all mine. See you around, Yuta.”

God this man was so cocky, not even using honorifics with him. Yuta liked it.

As he approached Doyoung, Yuta self-consciously wiped his mouth, hoping there was no lipgloss left on his cheeks. He evaded some dancing bodies on the way and only came to a halt when he was right in front of the younger man.

“So you still made it?”

Yuta didn’t get why he was feeling so restless. Why he felt so much anticipation when Doyoung let his eyes skim over his body not so subtly.

“Yeah,” Doyoung just said. “You look nice,” he added. He looked right into Yuta’s eyes. “Very nice.” In the next moment the taller man licked his thumb and then, to Yuta’s utter surprise, he brought the digit to the corner of his lip, wiping something away. 

“You still had a smudge of lipstick,” Doyoung explained.

Again Yuta’s stomach contracted. His hands were itching. He felt embarrassed for wanting someone so _wrong_ so badly, but he couldn’t help himself. 

“Did you have to overwork?” Yuta decided to ask to relieve some tension. Doyoung nodded, but it was obvious that his mind was somewhere else. Yuta knew it was a bad thing to hook up after one night. Sicheng taught him that you had to build trust first, by meeting and talking regularly.

But fuck, if Doyoung wanted to take him home today he would say yes without missing a heartbeat.

Doyoung smiled a little. He wanted nothing more than to touch Yuta, to feel his skin under the palms of his hands. To experience what Sicheng had experienced. And it was right in the palm of his hands for him to take. Yuta was presenting himself before him, obviously. 

However, he was still a responsible dom and he wanted Yuta’s direct consent. Time to steer the conversation in the direction they both wanted it.

“Did you dress up this prettily for me?” He purred lowly, reaching out with his hand to take a strand of the other’s hair between his fingers.

Yuta felt his hands become clammy. Fuck.

“I might have,” he answered. He looked right at Doyoung, showing off his golden-colored lenses.

Intensity oozed from Doyoung’s dark orbs that were lined thinly with black. Yuta thought it made his eyes look even more beautiful. “I don’t want to interrupt you and Sicheng.”

Yuta took in a deep breath. “You’re not. Interrupting, I mean.” Afterward, he mumbled “Been waiting” which didn’t go unnoticed to Doyoung.

A smile. “That’s good to know.” So Yuta had dressed up like this for him. He had been waiting for _him_ all along. A rush of warmth shot through his body at the knowledge. He stepped a little closer to Yuta, right in his personal space and took his chin in his hands before leaning towards his ear.

“Do you want to go somewhere more secluded?”

Yuta’s stomach fluttered wildly. He gulped before shaking his head.

“Kiss me here,” he whispered. “To show everyone I finally got what I’ve been waiting for.”

When Doyoung audibly exhaled, Yuta knew he had him. The hand on his chin tightened and by his jaw, he was pulled into the most breathtaking kiss of his life.

It started rather soft, but the pent up sexual frustration from the last two weeks was finally allowed to be let loose. And let loose Doyoung did. Yuta’s lips tasted sweet, like cotton candy and his body was warm and welcoming to his hand that greedily explored his body. After a few seconds of testing the water, Doyoung deepened the kiss by sliding his tongue between Yuta’s lips - they fell open once he did - and pulling Yuta closer with a hand on the other’s lower back. Yuta’s hands with a tight grip on his hair and his shoulder felt amazing. 

Yuta allowed him to take control and Doyoung loved how the other’s demeanor had changed so quickly. He directed the kiss with his hand, pulling, pushing, or angling his chin to his liking, and tongue, pressing Yuta’s down so he had total access to his mouth. Nothing felt better than feeling Yuta shudder against him, pressing closer to his body, saliva gathering in the corners of their mouths.

At one moment Doyoung opened his eyes. Looking past Yuta’s closed ones, he met Sicheng’s. The surge of power that the moment gave him was unlike he felt before. The Chinese man was looking at them, studying their kiss. His eyes were glued to his hand close to Yuta’s ass. He looked interested in the scene, turned on by it, showing no sign of shame since the corners of his mouth turned upwards by being caught.

Doyoung broke his kiss with Yuta, grip on the other’s jaw bruising.

“Did you know that Sicheng is watching us? He wants you. Too bad I’m not sharing you with anyone.” Upon hearing Yuta’s gasp and the reaction of his body, Doyoung felt spurred on even more. “Do you like that, pretty? Do you like being watched while I kiss you senseless and they can see what a mess you’re making, drooling all over the place?”

Yuta’s breath came out labored and his pants were revealing his semi-hard-on. In a quick movement, Doyoung spun Yuta around so that he had his back towards him and was now facing Sicheng. He bit the shell of Yuta’s ear, hands steady on his waist.

“Do you want him to watch me fuck you open like the little whore you are?”

The words settled in Yuta’s abdomen, spreading a burning fire all throughout his body. He felt the start of an erection against his ass, locked eyes with Sicheng who was staring him down. He must’ve looked so messy right now, with glassy eyes and remnants of lipstick on his lips. Sicheng’s grip on Jaehyun’s hip was so tight that the other stared at him confusingly before he too settled his gaze on him and Doyoung, giving them a once over before sliding a hand over Sicheng’s chest.

A soft, barely heard whimper escaped him. Doyoung. Fucking him open. Fuck. Sicheng’s eyes were still drilling holes in his, yet he could do _nothing._

“Or would you rather have me tie you up, so that you can’t move at all, and let both of us have our way with you?” And gently Doyoung took his wrists and held them behind his back as if he was restraining him. A nuzzle against his ear. “We would fuck you over and over again.”

Yuta was aware of stares from strangers so now and then. He felt his legs tremble, turned on more than he’d ever been in public. Not one in a million years could he have expected Doyoung to have a side like _this._

“I- Yeah.” It came out in a whisper but Yuta was sure Doyoung had heard him.

He was turned around once again so that he was met Doyoung’s face. Both of his hands held the dip of his bare waist, right where his cropped hoodie ended. They were silent for a bit as they swayed to the music absentmindedly. Yuta could recover his breath, which he was very thankful for.

“You have no idea what you do to me,” Doyoung muttered in his ear after a good minute. “How badly I wanted to fuck you in the copy room yesterday.”

“Is that so?” Yuta countered playfully, hands on the other’s chest, brushing over his covered nipples. That obviously did something to Doyoung because he tensed more. His eyes were so heated that Yuta could barely move. His own arousal spiked, playful demeanor fading.

Fuck. Fuck. He needed a break. He needed to calm down

“I’m uh… going to the bathroom,” Yuta suddenly spluttered and with fast movements, he wormed his way out of Doyoung’s hands and walked towards the toilets.

For a moment Doyoung was surprised and unsure what to do. Every inch of his body screamed to follow him, yet there was this part of rationality left that definitely did not want to get in trouble. After all, it was not allowed to get sexually involved in the club part during the event. Besides, he was not sure if it was Yuta’s intention to be followed. Probably not but there was no way he wasn’t aware of the chance of it happening. Yuta was a lot but he was not naïve. 

Doyoung was someone who set and followed rules. Never before had he felt the urge to do something so _wrong._

His thoughts wandered back to yesterday when he had discovered Yuta was wearing lingerie. 

He bit his lip. God, he wanted to know… What if today too he-

They could always just make out there. It wasn’t necessarily that he wanted sex…

Maybe Doyoung was being a little naïve on this one

With his body on fire, Doyoung let his legs take him towards the way Yuta had just walked.

However, he was stopped by a sudden hand on his shoulder. When he faced the person whom the hand belonged to he was a little surprised. Sicheng’s fierce yet pretty eyes pierced his. There was a knowing look in them. Doyoung hated it. 

Sicheng was his rival in every way. His sexy, dominant rival who he would not mind kissing some time. But now? Now he had the urge to strangle him in a non-sexual way.

“Be careful. You’re playing with fire.” Sicheng’s deep voice almost sent a shiver down his spine.

It was a warning that sounded challenging.

Doyoung shook off the hand. He smirked at the younger, head tilted to the side. He placed a hand on the other man’s cheek, bringing his face closer.

“Well, good thing I don’t mind getting burned.”

* * *

The cold water streaming over his wrists and hands was a good way to calm his nerves. Doyoung was intense. Everything about him was unexpected. Maybe that was why Yuta felt so on edge in a good way. He was afraid that he would get a full erection in the middle of the dancefloor and he didn’t think that was appropriate behavior. 

Doyoung was so hot though. He couldn’t quite wait to be alone with him. He wondered how the other was in bed. If he was rough or teasing, quick or slow. If the rumors were true that sometimes subs had to use their safewords with him. 

He looked up when the door of the bathroom opened, ready to give a polite nod to whoever was entering.

He visibly shivered when his eyes laid on Doyoung, who smiled at him lazily. 

Yuta looked at himself in the mirror, suppressing the urge to swallow heavily.

“What are you doing here?”

“Just checking up on you.”

It didn’t take long for Doyoung to appear in the reflection. His hand touched his waist.

A whisper. “Did I get you flustered, _princess.”_

The nickname was new, unpredicted, and his body’s reaction was immediate. A nipping pressure appeared in his lower abdomen. Yuta hadn’t even considered liking such a… thing. It was so girly, and he was _not_ a girl in the slightest, Doyoung knew that too… yes, somehow the idea of Doyoung calling him _that_ was so _fucking hot._

Honestly, Yuta couldn’t stop staring at the way his shoulders looked broader in his tight black shirt. He was lean, on the thin side, but built like a man. Undoubtedly. Doyoung was delicately pretty and sexy at the same time, his long legs seemingly unending. His arms looked strong, his fingers thin, but long.

His messy bed hair with his bangs down should look softer, but to Yuta, it just highlighted the difference of this Doyoung with the Doyoung from work. It made him look younger. Naturally, Yuta could not take his eyes away from his physique.

“Do you like what you see?”

Yuta watched Doyoung’s lips in interest.

“Hm. Yeah, I guess.”

Doyoung crowded him against the sink and inched his face closer to his. He stopped until their lips were only a breath apart.

“You guess?”

Just when Yuta wanted to connect their lips, Doyoung dodged and instead pressed his lips against the column on his neck. He started to slowly kiss up and down, smiling when Yuta’s hand appeared on his head. He inhaled the scent of Yuta’s perfume, which smelled fresh and flowery, not at all heavy. He pressed the other a little harder against the sink so that there was no space left between their bodies. Just feeling the outline of Yuta’s dick had Doyoung hot in a second.

He pressed his lips harder against Yuta’s neck and sucked, moving one of his hands so low on the other’s hips that it was basically on his ass. Doyoung felt the vibrations when a soft throaty noise escaped Yuta’s throat.

“ _Fuck,_ Doyoung.”

Doyoung grazed Yuta’s lobe with his teeth. 

“You should mind your language. Such a bad girl,” he whispered. Yuta arched into his touch. 

“God, I hate you,” Yuta replied.

Doyoung pushed his hips forward and Yuta shivered in his hold. It was apparent Yuta was someone who liked talking back, especially at first. Doyoung wanted to break that apart and see how for into submission he could fuck him.

And then the door opened, immediately followed by a whistle. Doyoung and Yuta jumped apart and both turned to the stranger that had entered the bathroom. The man smiled at them and chose a cubicle. Only when the door was locked both of them dared to breathe. Doyoung felt adrenaline coursing through his whole system, and when he looked at Yuta the other was flushed to his neck. 

Doyoung wasted no time and reached for Yuta’s waist again, this time turning him around and pressing him back against the sink. Yuta let him do it but was obviously surprised too.

“What are you doing?” he hissed. Doyoung knew he was talking about the man on the toilet who could come out again any second.

But that was the point. You see, Doyoung had quite the exhibitionist kink. He had his fair share of experience in the field but no matter how many times he had fingered someone or pulled people on his laps at parties, being in a position where he could be watched or found out doing something sinful any moment, made his brain short-circuit, his legs wobbly, and his dick harden. 

Yuta, this place, the man in the cubicle who could come out any moment now, it all was becoming too much for Doyoung.

Yuta wasn’t unaware of this. But he too was turned on, his rationality slipping. Even though he had never slept with Doyoung, he was still someone familiar and weirdly enough that made him trustworthy. 

So when Doyoung pushed his lower back down, creating an arch in his back, Yuta let him, face red and hands leaning against the sink. His stomach was burning with embarrassment and adrenaline.

Doyoung then took hold of his hips and ground against Yuta’s lower body. The friction had him reeling. Doyoung breathed out heavily and repeated the action. He watched how Yuta’s body moved forward and how he had closed his eyes tightly, mouth half-open. 

Both their hearts jumped when the used cubicle opened and the man came out. Immediately, and quite logically his eyes settled on the pair. Doyoung had halted his actions but held Yuta in place with his hand. They didn’t move, holding their breaths. Yuta shifted beneath him ever so slightly.

The man washed his hands, a smirk present on his face as he sometimes watched them from the corner of his eyes.

Yuta had a hard time realizing what was happening and whether he liked it or not. But as he closed his eyes and focused on Doyoung’s boner against his ass, twitching in its place, and his hand on his back, his breath hitched.

Doyoung eyed the man closely as he dried his hands and was ready to return to the club. Before he did though, he turned towards him.

“Honey, what’s your color?” 

It took some seconds for Yuta to realize the words were aimed at him. He reopened his eyes and settled them on the stranger.

He swallowed before answering.

“Green.”

Doyoung gently thumbed over his back at the answer and the man too nodded with a playful smile.

“Okay. Just making sure.”

With those words, the man left and they were left alone once again.

Doyoung once more rutted against him and this time Yuta let out a strangled sound. Yuta then decided he had enough of playing around and pushed himself upright. He turned around to pull Doyoung closer. They were both breathing heavily.

“I want to fuck you,” Doyoung whispered when they were a nose length away from kissing, hands gripping his waist. “God, I want you so bad.”

Yuta’s whole body was on fire, his mind clouded with pleasure. He didn’t think he wanted Doyoung to stop. Not when he just got a taste of what was in store for him. 

Without thinking, Yuta took a tight hold on Doyoung’s wrist and pulled him along. They moved slowly, heads still close, eyes still on each other as Yuta moved backward with certainty. He opened the door of the cubicle in the back and pulled Doyoung inside. 

With trembling hands, he let go of the other and locked the door.

They just stared at each other for a moment, not saying anything due to the thick sexual tension depriving them of breathing. They both realized what position they were in. What they were about to do.

There was no going back now and even if there was, Yuta didn’t want to. Thus, In the next moment, Yuta breathed in deeply and pulled Doyoung down by the collar of his shirt to press his lips against the other's. 

Surprisingly, it didn't start too heated, even though both were turned on like never before. Yuta's back found its way against the wall of the toilet stall, which was actually kind of gross but he couldn't find it in himself to care. Doyoung couldn't be close enough to Yuta's taste, so he pulled him against his chest by his shoulders, grabbed his hair, and lifted a leg against his hip. Doyoung let him do whatever he pleased for a moment, responding only lightly to his ministrations. 

Doyoung grinned against his lips then, and Yuta involuntarily shivered. 

"You're so dirty, Yuta. Pulling me in here, knowing what I want to do with you. I didn’t know you had it in you."

Yuta breathed out through his nose, opening his mouth for Doyoung to have a taste of him. 

"Want you to fuck me," Yuta whispered hotly in between open-mouthed kisses. 

Doyoung responded by attacking his mouth with vigor. His hand grabbed the underside of Yuta's thigh and brought their groins closer. They were full-on making out now, panting and getting more excited with each second. 

Suddenly Doyoung broke away and slid his hand up Yuta's cropped hoodie to feel the hot skin there. Yuta shivered.

"I’ll fuck you," Doyoung finally responded. "So hard that you can't walk properly anymore."

A sound of arousal escaped Yuta's throat. There was a certain amount of thrill in doing this somewhat in public. It was hard to stay quiet but he tried anyway.

Doyoung apparently had enough of kissing him because he pushed away his leg and started to undo the button of Yuta's jeans. The zipper went down louder than Yuta would've liked and he gave Doyoung a stressed look. Doyoung answered it by grabbing his chin roughly with his hand, eyes dangerously intense. Yuta's eyes stared back in surprise

"Don't be a fucking brat." was all Doyoung needed to say for Yuta to submit. Yuta felt his body heat up. Doyoung was so fucking sexy like this. He wanted him so badly.

Yuta yelped when he was roughly turned around and pressed against the wall. He had to turn his head sideways to refrain from bumping into it. Doyoung wasted no time and shove Yuta's pants down, which wasn't a hard task since for once he wasn't wearing skinny jeans. Yuta bit on his lower lip and closed his eyes when he felt his pants pool at his ankles, knowing that his legs covered in fishnet panties were now for Doyoung to see.

It was silent for a moment as Doyoung ran his hands up and down his sides, silently appreciating his body.

Doyoung couldn't believe this was really happening. That he was really going to fuck his colleague in a toilet stall of a sex club. He looked down and damn, he almost salivated at the sight of his bare legs in panties. He had even shaved. He felt pleasure in knowing he was the only one in their office who knew what Yuta’s legs looked like under his dress pants.

His eyes immediately went to Yuta's ass. There were no frilly panties in sight but he was wearing a bright red thong. Doyoung was quite used to having rough or crazy sex but still, seeing Yuta like this, feeling so worked up about getting laid, it made the tips of his ears redden.

Doyoung brought his hand to Yuta’s mouth. Sure he wanted to fuck Yuta right now but he also knew it would hardly be enjoyable for the other if he put his dick inside him now.

He pushed his fingers against Yuta’s lips.

“Suck.”

His digits easily slipped inside Yuta’s mouth. Doyoung made sure Yuta was facing sideways so he had a good view of Yuta licking around his fingers.

It was an erotic sight and Doyoung gritted his teeth while pushing his fingers deeper down his throat. He then started to fuck his mouth with three of his fingers. Yuta could hardly keep up and Doyoung absolutely loved the sight of his hazy eyes, drool dripping down his chin. Yuta hadn’t expected the rough treatment obviously, his hands were on the wall, white with how forcefully he was pressing against it.

When Doyoung thought his fingers were wet enough he pulled them out, leaving Yuta breathless. He didn’t waste any time and nudged Yuta’s legs open with his knee. With one of his wet fingers, he went through a hole of the fishnet panties - he’d always had a thing for fucking someone with clothes on - and slipped beyond the thong to press against his entrance. 

It had to be quick work, they both knew it.

It wasn’t gentle, the way Doyoung pushed his finger inside his ass and Yuta hissed, head dropping against the wall. At the same time, though, it relieved some pressure in his abdomen. 

Once the ring of muscles relaxed around Doyoung’s finger he started a fast pace, and after a few thrusts, he entered a second one, cruelly pushing it all the way in.

Yuta hit the wall with his hand and gasped. He tried to wiggle away from the rough intrusion but Doyoung just followed his movements and pushed in harsher. His arm went to Yuta’s front and grabbed his chin, pulling him backward. 

“Take it like the whore you are,” he whispered. “Don’t act like you weren’t drooling about me rawing you yesterday.”

Yuta gritted his teeth and tried to relax his muscles. The words burned hot under his skin. His dick throbbed. While Sicheng hadn’t been into degrading, Yuta _loved_ it. There was something about a dom talking down on him that made him feel used - like he was just a sex toy. 

Doyoung’s voice was so hot when he insulted him. And better, they got both off on it.

Doyoung twisted and scissored the two fingers inside Yuta, making the latter squirm and uttering displeased sounds. As if. He knew Yuta loved it. 

But enough was enough and Doyoung pulled out his digits, giving Yuta some time to catch his breath.

_Not for long. I’m going to fuck you senseless._

Doyoung knew he had sadistic tendencies sometimes. Especially when he knew subs were into it he just felt this urge to grab, scratch or hit. It gave him a sense of power, of control.

And Doyoung loved being in control

Yuta probably felt like they were starting for real now, because his hands went to the hem of his panties, ready to pull them down

Doyoung swatted them away.

“Don’t worry, I’ll buy you a new one,” Doyoung whispered against his lobe. Before Yuta could even think about what that meant, the sound of tearing fabric resounded through the small cubicle. 

Doyoung had ripped his panties open. 

Yuta let out a scandalized gasp. 

“Are you crazy?” he whisper-yelled but he was quickly brought back to the present situation when Doyoung pressed him harder against the wall by his upper back and pulled his ass more backward so that Yuta was bent over. 

Doyoung pulled his head back by his blond hair and Yuta let out a strangled yelp. 

“I do with you whatever I please. Don’t think you have anything to say.”

With those words, he let go of Yuta’s locks and guided his hard member towards Yuta’s bare ass. Doyoung had honestly no idea how long he was going to last judging on how a dribble of precome was pearling at the head, but looking at Yuta, panting, legs trembling beneath him, he was pretty sure he wasn’t the only one.

He spread some of his precome over his dick and let saliva fall on it right from his mouth. He didn’t waste any time to pull Yuta’s thong aside and press his tip against the puckering entrance.

Doyoung groaned softly as his thoughts went to all the people still inside the sex club, totally unaware that this was taking place just a few feet away. The thoughts burned in his lower stomach as he pushed further inside.

Guys were always so fucking tight, no matter how many dicks they had taken up their ass, and Doyoung relished in the feeling of it around his cock. It was better than a hand, better than a mouth.

He could see how Yuta screwed his eyes shut, his jaw dropping at the intrusion that had to be both painful and arousing at the same time. Doyoung knew he had to start calmly or all pleasure would be lost. 

The door of the bathroom opened and closed, and Yuta visibly tensed.

The person that had come inside chose a cubicle two doors away from the pair and not long after, the sound of urinating could be heard.

The adrenaline coursing through Doyoung made him brave and he pushed his dick all the way in, his groin now flush against Yuta’s ass. Yuta grabbed his arm from the back as some sort of comfort but Doyoung wasn’t giving it to him, grinding into him instead. 

Yuta whimpered brokenly.

There was a tsk sound coming from the stranger followed by the toilet being flushed. 

Once the bathroom was seemingly empty again Doyoung took the arm holding onto him and twisted it on Yuta’s back. It tore a painful sound from Yuta’s throat. 

“Fuck,” Yuta cursed in a whisper. followed by, “ _You absolute asshole,”_ in Japanese.

Doyoung felt annoyance tug inside his chest. He held onto Yuta’s arm and wrapped the other around him from the back. Then he started fucking him. Hard.

Yuta jerked in his hold, tears springing to his eyes as the slapping sounds of skin against skin rumbled through the cubicle and bathroom. There was a tingling sensation all throughout his body caused by pleasure, discomfort and embarrassment. 

“Not so hard,” he whispered. “People will- Ah.”

His sentence ended in a whine when Doyoung’s dick grazed his prostate. His whole body shuddered. 

“If you ever-” A hard thrust. “curse me out in Japanese again, I will fucking lock you out of this room.” Doyoung sounded pissed and his actions stood by it, twisting his arm a little higher on his back. It was a painful position and involuntary Yuta’s burning eyes teared up even more. His breathing became uneven.

“You don’t want that, now do you? That guy just now? Yeah, he heard you whine like a little bitch. So maybe you’re the one that should shut up.”

Yuta felt his will to stand up against Doyoung dissipate. He was getting closer to the edge, his still untouched dick an angry red and he wanted to come _so bad._ He was afraid that Doyoung wouldn’t give it to him if he didn’t _obey_.

Doyoung pulled Yuta’s hips backward more and let go of his waist. The angle was different and Doyoung admired the arch in the other’s back for a moment. Yuta had now only one hand to stabilize himself against the wall and he was obviously having a hard time.

It was endearing almost.

Doyoung started grinding more upwards and he couldn’t help but moan as the angle was _deeper._ Deeper than before. 

Again someone came in. Apparently it were two people because they were talking. Since it was noisy enough, Doyoung whispered:

“Am I clear?”

Yuta nodded but it didn’t satisfy him.

He ground up again and this time Yuta was almost lifted to his toes.

“Say it.”

A gasp with sound left Yuta and he sobbed out a “Yes!”

The talking of the guys stopped immediately and Yuta felt absolutely mortified. Tears of frustration started to roll down his cheek. Doyoung stilled his movements for a moment. The other was panting hard. 

Doyoung started to fuck him less intense then, not fully going in or out, probably to keep quiet. Yuta’s whole body felt like jelly, and he trembled as pleasure kept shooting down his spine. His cheek was against the wall, and normally he would recoil from such a disgusting thing, but now it was the only thing that kept him stable. 

Somewhere he heard the bathroom door close again. Or was it open? Honestly, Yuta didn’t know anymore. To be honest, he also didn’t care. He wanted to be good to Doyoung. To come.

Doyoung apparently thought the bathroom was empty because his speed and force increased.

“Look at you, letting me take you like the cumslut you are” Doyoung half-whispered, half moaned. Yuta looked down and saw his own cock leak some precome. He wanted to touch himself badly, but he wasn’t completely stupid either.

“‘m so close, fuck,” Doyoung continued. He let go of Yuta’s arm and pushed Yuta’s hips back so that he was standing upright again. Then he pulled Yuta’s hair backward, harshly, fist twisting in his locks. 

“Ow,” Yuta sobbed out.

“You’d want that right? Me coming into you, leaving you dripping my semen everywhere?”

A low groan rumbled through Yuta’s chest. “Yes, yes I want that. Please.”

“But you’re just a fucking dumb girl,” Doyoung breathed in his ear. “We can’t leave any evidence now can we?”

“Please come inside me,” Yuta begged in a gasp. He wanted Doyoung to claim him. He wanted it so bad.

Doyoung sighed and pushed himself away from Yuta, pulling his dick out completely. Yuta winced at the action. Then he was pulled away from the wall by his biceps and pushed down. It was hot because Doyoung’s force made Yuta feel like he weighed nothing. Yuta fell to his knees, which hurt since the fishnet panties didn’t exactly soften the fall. 

While catching his breath, he felt his asshole throb and clench on nothing but air. He held onto Doyoung’s legs for support.

It didn’t take long for his head to be guided to the other’s dick. It was the first time Yuta saw it and wow, no wonder every thrust had felt so fucking _good._ It was long and pretty thick, the big vein on the underside protruding. The head was evidently red and it twitched with interest when it approached Yuta’s lips.

“Oh I’ll come inside of you, alright,” Doyoung softly said, a spit-eating grin on his face. Normally Yuta would hate any display of smugness but now he just wanted to suck this gorgeous dick in front of him.

He wasn’t prepared for the way Doyoung kept pushing it deeper down his throat immediately. He gagged on it and Doyoung pulled his head back, eyes _almost_ uninterested.

“Is this all your pathetic mouth can do?”

Yuta, eyes tearing again, shook his head.

Doyoung pushed inside Yuta’s mouth again. This time a little slower, giving Yuta’s throat some time to adjust. The younger felt Yuta’s hands dig in his thighs, probably leaving marks. The other suddenly swallowed around him and Doyoung let his head fall back, mouth dropping open.

Shit. That was good.

Without looking at Yuta he pushed further in. He panted loudly when he was almost completely surrounded by Yuta’s warm mouth. 

He pulled back and thrust in again, testing the waters. Yuta held onto his legs a little tighter but he didn’t choke. 

And so he started using Yuta to get off. He started to shove in rougher, holding Yuta’s head in place with both his hands. He didn’t let Yuta breath as he fucked his mouth vigorously. When he glanced down he saw Yuta’s body jerking and writhing, tears streaming down his face, drool gathering at the corners of his mouth.

His lower abdomen contracted.

“Fuck. Ah fuck, I’m gonna-”

Doyoung closed his eyes from the pleasure when his cock was finally fully sheathed in Yuta’s throat. It was what he had dreamed about for days now. Yuta’s lips, his tight ass... And fuck, the real thing was so much better.

His hips stuttered and his legs trembled when he came inside Yuta’s mouth, a throaty whine escaping him. He was sure he blanked out for a good few seconds, ecstasy overwhelming him as Yuta sucked him dry. 

When he became too sensitive he pulled out and leaned back against the wall of the toilet stall, gathering his breath. 

Only when all his senses came back to him he heard Yuta coughing as softly as he could. 

He was a mess on the floor, a few white stains on his blush-colored cropped hoodie. 

“Up,” he commanded him and he lifted his chin. 

Yuta scrambled upright, legs sore from the kneeling position. Doyoung traced his thumb over Yuta’s lip.

“Gonna make you come with my fingers, ‘kay?” Doyoung whispered ever so softly. He stared Yuta down, “Be a good girl and stay quiet. This is for me only.”

The arousal and excitement in Yuta’s eyes were captivating. Doyoung loved that he could physically see the result of his actions; Yuta’s hair was totally disheveled, there were dark lines under his eyes from where his eyeliner was smudged and his lips were swollen.

Doyoung then positioned him so that Yuta was bent over the toilet, two legs on either side of it. Yuta held onto the space just above the flusher, presenting his ass to Doyoung.

Again Doyoung wrapped an arm around his waist and pushed two fingers in the waiting hole. Yuta’s body reacted instantly.

Yuta knew he wasn’t going to last long, not when Doyoung roughly shoved another finger in, along the other two and fucked him with them. This was different from the prep because Doyoung wasn’t making space for something else. No, this was purely to get him off, and Doyoung’s fingers worked like magic. He knew what he was doing.

Yuta had always been fixated on Doyoung’s arms and hands. Sometimes he was surprised that the other’s rather delicate body hid such rough, strong hands, veins visible on them when he used them. Callously, Doyoung prodded a fourth digit against his entrance. 

“I can’t-” Yuta breathed out, trying to move away.

And then Doyoung did something that made his stomach drop for a second before his dick started to twitch uncontrollably.

He had wrapped a hand around his throat from the back, squeezing.

“N-”

The fourth finger disappeared and the other three kept being shoved unforgivingly in and out of his ass, touching his prostate over and over again until Yuta was a whimpering mess. With one hand he tried to claw against the hand around his throat.

“You don’t even need my dick to come, do you, princess? Just my fingers are enough for you to cry like a little bitch.”

The hand on his throat tightened and Yuta moved a hand to his dick, fumbling so that the head was poking through one of the fishnet holes, aiming it in the toilet.

His orgasm crashed over him not long after and Yuta sobbed, choking on air when Doyoung released his neck in the middle of it. His whole body shook and his eyes rolled back in their sockets when Doyoung fucked him through it, moving his fingers so _fast._

When Doyoung finally retreated his fingers Yuta let himself fall on the toilet seat, back still towards Doyoung as he hiccupped a few times. He tried to calm down but his heart wouldn’t stop racing.

Finally down from his high, Yuta instantly knew his face looked a mess. He looked down and saw the stains of spit and cum on his shirt. His panties were also… well… torn. How was he going to return to the club?

He looked at the corners of the cubicle, finally realizing how gross the place was. He desperately wanted to clean up. 

“God, I feel so disgusting,” he said pressing the heels of his hand against his eyes.

He expected a hum or something to confirm his statement, but instead Doyoung said,

“W-what?”

At the other’s tone, Yuta turned around. The taller man was looking at him with an unreadable look, eyes big. 

Yuta averted his gaze and caressed his neck. He hoped there weren’t any marks on it. An uncomfortable memory from the past climbed it’s way up in his mind. He wanted to shake it off but the upset feeling stayed.

Abruptly Yuta stood up. His whole body hurt and what he needed was some reassurance because his mind was making the shame grow.

“I said I feel disgusting,” Yuta repeated. He shivered when the sweat on his back was slowly drying.

“Me? Am I-?”

With a puzzled expression, Yuta eyed Doyoung. He had a weird look in his eyes. Yuta was getting frustrated and wrapped his arms around himself.

“We fucked in a toilet stall,” he hissed. “Of course we are.”

“I’m disgusting?” Doyoung repeated and it was only now that Yuta recognized the look. 

It was panic. Pure panic. Never before had he seen it on Kim Doyoung.

Seeing Doyoung in a panic, drove him into something similar. Until now he had always relied on a dom to take care of him. He didn’t know how to recover without it. He felt like every degrading term Doyoung had used crash down on him.

“Just do something! What kind of dom are you?” Yuta finally said out loud, desperate. Afraid.

Doyoung flinched at the sound. He shook his head, a weary smile on his face. He took a step backward.

“I should’ve known. Fuck. Fuck! I can’t- I’m going- I-”

To Yuta’s complete bewilderment, Doyoung unlocked the stall and practically ran out of it. He stared at the open door in shock, only to pull it closed with a gasp when he heard another person walk in the bathroom, afraid someone would see him in this state. 

With wide eyes he fixated on the door handle, eyes tearing up, hands trembling. He realized what just happened, but he didn’t know what to do. 

“Fuck!”

His stomach was turning while he pulled back on his pants.

* * *

Self-consciously Yuta walked back into the club, eyes frantically searching for _someone,_ anyone he knew really. He had tried to fix his appearance in the mirror of the bathroom but he knew he still looked like a whole mess.

He quickly found Sicheng, twirling around Jungwoo while laughing. He didn’t want to ruin their time but he-

“Hyung, hey,” Jungwoo called and the pair stopped their dancing to approach him. Yuta tried to smile a little, fighting the urge to cry.

“We just saw Doyoung leave, so did you-” Jungwoo started but Sicheng interrupted him.

“Yuta Hyung, are you okay?”

Yuta went through his blond hair and exhaled shakingly. 

“I really want to go home. I hate to ask but can someone drop me off?”

Jungwoo stared at him confusedly. “Sure… Why do you want to leave?”

Sicheng was studying him with a serious look and Yuta resisted the urge to cling to him. Then, to Yuta’s surprise, the other took him by the hand and pulled him along to a more secluded place of the club. 

He sat Yuta down on one of the red couches and crouched in front of him.

“Breathe baby. What happened?”

And Yuta didn’t want to tell him at first. For some reason, he didn’t want to put Doyoung in a bad light. But the way Sicheng was holding onto his hand, the first kind of comfort he really received tonight, made him almost break down.

“We- We didn’t plan to. But we did it in the bathroom,” Yuta admitted, not looking at Sicheng or Jungwoo. 

“I uh… it got pretty heavy, you know. We didn’t talk so I know it was fucked up but then he-” Yuta hated how sex could just make him feel so small.

“Hey it’s okay,” Jungwoo now too reassured him. 

“You’re shaking. Did he take care of you?” Sicheng then asked. When Yuta looked at him, he basically gave him the answer.

“I said something and then he ran. He didn’t say anything, didn’t even touch me… I don’t know what I did wrong.” Yuta’s vision became blurry. Fuck. Fuck. he felt so weak for getting upset about something like this. 

Sicheng looked furious. 

“What the fuck,” Sicheng shook his head. “This is fucked up. He can’t fuck you here and then leave you without aftercare.”

Jungwoo looked puzzled. “He’s usually very caring in that field I don’t get it.”

Yuta looked at his lap, willing the stinging behind his eyes to go away.

“I just want to go home.”

“I’m going to inform Taeil on this,” Sicheng then said. Yuta had never heard him so… frustrated. “This is not acceptable. I don’t care if it’ll get him banned, this is fucked up.”

“Sicheng, don’t overreact,” Yuta shot back. “Just leave it okay? Tomorrow it’s all forgotten.”

The Chinese man took hold of his knees. “When you sign up as a dom here, you know what your responsibilities are. One of those is taking care of a sub’s emotional state after a scene or play. If you can’t do that one basic thing then you have no fucking business here. This is not overreacting. Plus, he left you in a public space like that. It’s dangerous even. I’m protecting you and others. Because this, what you’re going through now, is exactly what goes wrong with so-called BDSM practitioners who don’t know what they’re doing.”

“I don’t know what he was thinking,” Jungwoo added, “He’s usually so serious about all of this. I’m going to talk to him. He has some serious explaining to do.”

Yuta sighed. He almost felt bad for Doyoung. He felt like a snitch, like he was being a drama queen. Deep down, however, he knew he wasn’t. His feelings as a sub were valid, and it was important to realize. He felt a little relieved now that his thoughts were voiced out loud by someone else. 

Jungwoo stroked his shoulder.

“Let’s get you home, angel.”

* * *

Naturally, work the next Monday was a disaster. Yuta did everything in his power to avoid his colleague. He didn’t want to face him, didn’t want to give in to Jungwoo’s requests to talk with him. He didn’t know why his friend insisted on it so much, but he figured Doyoung and him were probably friends too.

When Yuta spotted Doyoung for the first time that day, chatting with Junmyeon, he felt a sinking feeling in his stomach, as if the embarrassment from last Friday washed over him again.

Well, fuck him.

They unexpectedly met in the corridor, Doyoung just exiting the copy room, he on his way to the boss’s office.

Doyoung looked right at him and Yuta knew he wanted to say something. It was visible in his captivating eyes, a look that wants to say so much but can’t figure out what words to use.

They passed each other and Yuta wanted to release a sigh, realizing he had held his breath the whole time.

That is until someone took hold of his wrist.

“Yuta, wai-”

Yuta whipped around and pulled back his hand.

“Don’t touch me. Stay the hell away from me.”

Doyoung was visibly shocked at the reaction. Yuta felt so much anger bubble up inside of him that he felt like he could explode at any moment. 

His colleague’s demeanor changed. He looked remorseful. Desperate.

“Please, Yuta. Let me explain I-”

“I said, stay the hell away from me.” He brought it as stoically as he could, coldly almost, trying not to become unprofessional on the work floor. The last thing he wanted was their fight to get noticed by his other colleagues. Without saying anything else, Yuta turned back around and walked away. 

Doyoung didn’t bother him that day

* * *

Or so he thought.

The sun was setting, casting an orange glow through Yuta’s small apartment’s room when he received a message while doing the dishes. He just had dinner and wanted to keep at least his kitchen clean. He dried his hands on the kitchen towel and looked at his screen. 

It was Jungwoo.

 **_Jungwoo:_ ** _I know I shouldn’t meddle with your business but please listen to what Doyoung has to say._

 **_Jungwoo:_ ** _You’re probably going to be mad at me but I hope you’ll understand. I think this will be in your benefit too._

Yuta was puzzled. The messages sounded almost cryptic. He was just about to text back and ask what he was talking about - I mean, how could anyone be angry at Jungwoo? - When someone knocked on his door.

Yuta froze. 

With tentative steps, he walked through the door. He had to breathe a few times before he finally opened it. It was as if he knew what was happening.

It was Doyoung.

“Are you stalking me now?”

Yuta felt upset. The sight of the other man made his heart pound. He wanted him to leave. Now he finally understood why Jungwoo would think he’d get mad at him. Jungwoo had contacted Doyoung.

Doyoung looked small like this. He was wearing his glasses, wore a long coat with his hands drowning in the sleeves, matched with regular jeans. He also looked nervous, shoulders tense.

“I know I’m the last person you want to see right now, but please let me explain what happened.”

Yuta smiled bitterly and shook his head. “Nah I don’t think there’s anything to explain here.” He was surprised by how cold he sounded. 

Doyoung pressed his eyes shut and opened them again. “I fucked up. I fucked up everything and I would’ve stayed quiet like a coward if Jungwoo hadn’t convinced me to talk to you. He wouldn’t let me talk with you if he knew I was going to hurt you again.”

His last sentence was the only non-bullshit thing Yuta had heard coming from his mouth. After all, Jungwoo was quite protective of him. He wouldn’t want him to get hurt. 

Yuta tightened his hand around the doorknob. He was at a loss of what to do.

“Please,” Doyoung practically begged, voice soft. “I will leave in a few minutes I promise. And if you don’t want to see me ever again after that I understand. Just let me explain.”

Yuta walked inside and left the door open for Doyoung to come in. Oh, how he hated himself for giving in to his begging. He was just so angry. He didn’t understand why Jungwoo was so insistent on hearing Doyoung out.

“Thank you for letting me-”

“Explain what?” Yuta interrupted him mockingly. This time he faced Doyoung head-on. “How you left me in a toilet stall, door wide open while I was literally sitting there with my ripped panties? Or how you degraded me until I was crying in subspace, and couldn’t say one single comforting thing when we were done fucking?”

Doyoung looked hurt and Yuta was proud of it.

“I know it doesn’t make it right,” Doyoung started. “But I- I didn’t mean to run.” Before Yuta could interfere, Doyoung gave him another pleading look. “Please let me speak, okay?”

Doyoung knew that what he was asking was a lot but he had to. He wanted to tell Yuta the truth. He hoped it could at least make things a little better between them. Everything was better than _this_.

“You have five minutes before I kick you out.”

Doyoung almost sighed in relief. He took a deep breath with closed eyes and exhaled shakingly before starting to talk, 

“I was afraid when I first met you in the club. I didn’t show it but knowing that someone that I worked with knew this side of me, terrified me.” He continued, fidgeting with the sleeves of his coat. “But then we started flirting at work, god, I didn’t know how to handle myself. I’ve never been in that situation before but I also liked it. I liked you. Everything about you was wrong yet entrancing.”

Yuta just watched him, no emotion showing on his face. 

“Then, that day in the copy room. There was this sexual tension and I know it was mutual. It was almost unbearable. So I was set on taking you home that Friday at the club. I intended to make it work, and do everything I’d usually do with proper communication, _especially_ since we know each other.” He smiled quickly. “But you, you are something different, and I let myself get dragged into this push and pull game between us. I know better but I just acted on my wants without thinking and didn’t realize how wrong it all was.”

Yuta looked sideways, averting his gaze. It was understandable because Doyoung knew that Yuta felt the same way. He too knew things had gone too quickly.

“You know,” Yuta started, calmer than before, with furrowed brows. “I get all of this. Don’t you think I felt like that too? We were both at fault at that point. But this doesn’t explain why you left me there. I just don’t-” A hurt expression crossed his features and Doyoung felt a harsh pang of guilt sting in his chest.

Doyoung closed his eyes and balled his fists. This was the reason he was here. This was the part he had been dreading all weekend. That made thoughts from the past reemerge. 

But he needed to tell him.

“It’s because I have a few trigger words. When I hear them I- Then I stop thinking. I just shut down completely and panic.” He shook his head, desperate. “And that’s still no excuse, because how could you know? We didn’t communicate at all. But I need- you need to know this.”

Yuta stared at him, surprise visible in his big eyes. 

“Did I trigger you?”

Doyoung nodded, a small gesture. “It’s kinda stupid because I’m a dom that needs aftercare too. Disgusting is one of my trigger words. Especially in a sexual context. I uh... have some really bad memories associated with it, which I don’t think I can ever forget. They bring me back to those moments. I always tell my subs this, _always_ . Because I don’t know what happens when I get triggered. But now I do, and I’m so _so_ sorry that you suffered because of it.”

Yuta released a shaky sigh and sat down on his bed, processing the information. Doyoung sounded genuinely regretful. And of course, this explained a lot. Yet, he didn’t know whether it was enough for him to forgive and forget just like that. He didn’t think Doyoung was expecting that either. Yuta couldn’t help but feel a little guilty too, having done nothing to communicate properly with him.

Just like Doyoung didn’t know he hated breathplay without proper communication, He hadn’t known Doyoung had words that triggered anxiety attacks.

He buried his head in the palms of his hands. 

“It's not stupid," he murmured. He took a moment to himself before continuing. "This is so messed up. I don’t know what to do.” He looked up at Doyoung then. 

“I understand now. I understand what happened and why. But I- You still hurt me. I felt so humiliated. But I obviously hurt you too so there’s that.”

He could see Doyoung was close to tears and fuck he felt his own eyes burn as well.

“It’s okay,” Doyoung gently retorted. “I just wanted you to know that I’m really ashamed and regretful that this happened. I don’t want you to feel at fault because I literally put you in danger.” He hesitated a bit then. “I also came here because I wanted to see if you were okay.”

Yuta looked distraught and Doyoung felt awful about it. There was really no relief in this. There was really nothing else he could do than just accept things like they were. He had ruined everything. And he hated it because he felt like he lost Yuta. He’d never see his pretty smile again, his flirty twinkling eyes, his soft lips against his. 

It hurt. A lot. But he had to let it go. 

“I’m leaving okay?”

Yuta shook his head. He stood up, slowly and made his way towards him. Doyoung just waited, rooted in place. A bile rose to his throat when Yuta took hold of his hand. It was a gesture of hope.

“Will you tell me what your other trigger words are?”

Doyoung pressed his lips together, the sudden emotions making his eyes water. He nodded at Yuta.

“I’m sorry.”

His tears spilled.

Yuta smiled a little and played with his fingers. 

“I can’t forgive you yet. But let’s start from there.”

* * *

The road to forgiveness wasn’t that long - it probably should’ve taken longer than it did. However, the road to trust again was much, _much_ longer. 

Yuta laughed at Sicheng making grabby hands at Mark, a vers who had only been at the club three times now. The atmosphere was light for once. It was like they all weren’t horny enough to kiss and touch. Yuta was fine with it. Of course, at first, the dom/sub-event had been a place for him to get laid and to release sexual tension, but the more he came, the more he got familiar with several people there, it became a place he could relax too. 

The arms around his waist tightened a little and Yuta laid his own arms on top of them. 

It had taken him some time but he felt safe now.

“I don’t think Mark has realized what he’s doing to Sicheng,” a voice whispered. Yuta felt light tingles through his body at the feeling of breath tickling the shell of his ear.

He hummed, burying himself a little back in the other’s chest. “Should I warn him?”

A chuckle. “Nah. This is pretty fun to watch.”

Yuta turned around on the other’s lap, a playful smile on his face. 

Doyoung’s eyes looked right back at him.

“You’re such a sadist,” Yuta said with a roll of his eyes.

Doyoung grinned lazily. “Don’t you know it.” His grin was shortly replaced by a softer look as he moved some hair from Yuta’s eye. 

“You’re pretty today, princess.”

Yuta could barely contain his smile. To hide it, he quickly leaned in for a short kiss. Their lips stayed connected a little longer than planned but it was still a lazy kiss. One that left Yuta’s body warm as if he was at the beach on a sunny day.

When he broke the kiss, he turned back around, only now he let his head fall backward on Doyoung’s shoulder. Everything felt right today. Doyoung was also taking care of him so well lately, there was almost no negativity left from what happened a while ago. 

This was the most certain he had felt in a while. 

He turned his head sideways and kissed the skin of Doyoung’s neck.

“If you want to take me home tonight, I think I’m ready.”

**Author's Note:**

> UHM SO... that happened. I hoped you enjoyed it lsfjsljf  
> Please let me know your thoughts! I know it's just porn lol but feedback is always welcome^^
> 
> ~honEy D | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/WalkYuHome)


End file.
